chronophontiafandomcom-20200214-history
Euthanasia the vampire
Euthanasia the Vampire (born August 8, 1690), born Maria Renata Nagyszentmiklosy, is a beautiful yet sometimes cold vampire baroness who resides in Chronophontia after blundering her way there in 2007. She's rather sophisticated, snarky and has been known to hide her nice side so not to appear soft to those around her. Early Life Maria Renata was born in 1690, a rather suspenseful time in the history of Transylvania. Transylvania had been a nominal (and largely independent) vassal of the Ottoman Empire until 1683, when the Austrians decisively beat the Ottomans at Vienna. By 1690 the Austrians were in the process of gradually taking over Transylvania. Janos Nagyszentmiklosy was initially an enthusiastic pro-Austrian - he received his title of baron from them, and visited Vienna several times, once taking his daughter along for her first taste of opera. But as the Austrians tightened their grip on Transylvania and replaced its traditional religious tolerance with their own militant Catholicism, Janos became disillusioned. Eventually, in 1703, he was summoned to the city of Szeben (modern Sibiu, Romania), from which he, well, mysteriously disappeared. He probably died of "natural" causes (such as one of the many epidemics) but Euthie remains convinced that he was murdered. Her father is one of very few people that Euthie speaks of with respect and love. He must always have wanted a son to carry on the name, but he seems to have sensed that he would never have a son. Meanwhile, he raised his only child, his daughter, to be a baroness. Euthie: He hired a tutor to teach me French, but when he found out that the tutor knew Latin, he made sure that the tutor taught me that too. Girls just didn't learn Latin in Transylvania in 1700! But I DID. Another story about him: one time he took me to a big party he was hosting, with sixty or seventy uppercrust guests. He introduced me to every one of them. Afterwards he took me aside and quizzed me about their names! I didn't do very well. Apparently Euthie's father was one of those unsung natural feminists. He knew his daughter would never be a "baron", which was male by definition, but he knew that whoever she married, she was going to be the boss - and he wanted to make sure she would be a competent boss. Education and Career Maria Renata was ethnically Hungarian; she learned Romanian and German (Transylvanian "Saxon" dialect) as a child from hearing them spoken. The rest of her education was thanks to her French tutor: French, Latin, music and just a little science and mathematics. After her father's disappearance and presumed death, she found herself locked in competition with her stepmother for the title and powers of baroness. Embittered, she accepted a bite from one of the local vampires for whom Transylvania is stereotypically famous, and became one herself. The estate's peasants, not wanting to be ruled by a vampire (and never having liked Maria Renata much anyway) all ran away. So her career consisted largely of "entertaining" the rare passerby, and watching her castle slowly disintegrate. The good news is that after Euthie came to Chronophontia, the Romanian government took over the castle, refurbished it, and turned it into a tourist attraction - bolstered by the slogan that a vampire used to live there. Euthie visits the castle occasionally, where she has struck up a friendship with Lupu, one of the night security guards. He thinks it's sexy to be bitten by a vampire! A pretty one like Euthie, at least. Arrival in Chronophontia As in most cases, it was an accident. Euthie wandered through a space warp (not a time warp in this particular case, or at any rate the time interval was short) and found herself in the Chronophontia city hospital, where Nurse Pandora had just collected a little bag of blood. Euthie threatened her for it, until Doctor Shirley came to the rescue. Since then, Euthie's teeth have been under a curse! - they turn to latex when she tries to bite anything that isn't already dead. But she did elect to stay in Chronophontia. She often gripes that she can't stay ''away, but never that she can't ''get ''away. She also complains that she's been "corrupted" by the pervasive niceness of Chronophontia. Too bad about that. Family '''Janos, first Baron Nagyszentimiklosy ' Janos, first Baron Nagyszentimiklosy is Euthanasia's father, he was a Baron of Transylvania. Unnamed Mother Euthie's mother that she never met as she died in childbirth. Unnamed Stepmother ' Euthanasia's "evil" stepmother (ditzy but ambitious) that Janos married. Relationships '''Erik the Phantom of the Opera ' They met in an odd way. Euthie was out on her sleigh, playing her annual Christmas prank. It failed as usual, and she was in a pretty poisonous mood when she came home Christmas morning. Only to find a coffin with a Christmas bow on it, for her! Out came a voice, calling out in French. Euthie opened it and there was Erik! '''Erik: Thankfully, the coffin was not locked! And I had access to Jeannine's excellent wine cellar. They've been together ever since, except for the many occasions when Erik, a celebrity of course, goes on tour and visits some of his millions of fans. And for some years now, Erik has even been composing an opera for Euthie! Erik: Alas, she has some, er, distinctive ''ideas about how to sing. And I haven't ever put anything in her throat spray! '''Euthie:' Those opera singers sound like a bunch of drowning cows. I'll teach THEM a thing or two! Category:Chronophontians Category:Chronophontia Category:Royalty Category:The Big 8 Category:Female